


The Hollow Tree

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	The Hollow Tree

Alone.

She was alone.

Alone in an empty room

as she was

Alone in a noisy crowd.

She sang her thoughts,

Proud of her being.

Not one heard her voice.

Not one cared to listen.

Her song grew quiet

then grew silent.

Her smile faded away

as the colors of her life

faded to grey.

Alone she sat.

Alone she sang

Silent as the hollow tree.

Lone as an abandoned lighthouse

Left in the storm

Her light shining only strong enough

to let them know she still stood.

She was silent.

She was alone

but she stood tall with the pride of the Few.

She could not be brought down by the Many.

There were none left who saw her light.

None left who heard her silence.

Her song of pride and life was long forgotten

but she kept on her feet.

Never giving in. Never giving up.

Alone.

Strong.

Silent.

Like the hollow tree.

 


End file.
